Codename: Trouble
by Storywriter
Summary: A probable suspect in a murder investigation, doesn't want to cooperate or so it seems. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The morning started off well, but it was about to get busy. Detective Mac Taylor left the diner he was at to arrive at a crime scene. The crime scene was a dingy apartment building on the Upper East Side. When Mac arrived there Detective Don Flack was there along with Sheldon Hawkes.

" What have we got Flack?"

" Victims name is Zoey Tyler 32, looks like she took quite a beating. From what I can see from out here, there's a blood trail."

Mac then went up to Sheldon who was photographing the body and taking trace samples. Sheldon stopped and looked at Mac.

" Sheldon."

" Hey Mac. There's a lot of damage here. Multiple marks and a stab wound to the chest. My guess is that's the cause of death. The blood trail looks liked she crawled to the door, but then stopped."

" Who discovered the body?"

" She did," Flack said pointing to a young woman sitting on the ground. Stella's been trying to talk to her, but she isn't talking much. Can't even get a name out of her."

Mac then went up to where Stella was with the young woman.

" She's not talking Mac, she might be in shock. All she does is rock back and forth."

" Miss?" Mac said.

The young lady looked up and pushed some of her blond hair out of her blue eyes.

" I'm Detective Taylor. This is Detective Bonasara. Were from the crime lab."

" Go away. Leave me alone."

" We need to ask you some questions," Stella said," You discovered the body?"

" I said go away," the young lady yelled.

Mac looked at the fear in her eyes.

" We need to find out what happened here. It would be appreciated if you help us Ms."

" Noelle. Noelle Foster. I live down the hall. I came home and saw Zoey lying on the ground covered in blood. I did what I thought needed to be done, so I called for help. A few minutes later, the place is crawling with cops."

Noelle then slowly got up.

" May I go now?"

Mac and Stella looked at her. Mac handed her his card.

" If you think of anything else, please call us."

Noelle took the card and started heading down the hallway, but then she stopped.

" You might want to talk to Zoey's boyfriend Jeffery Malton."

" Do you know where we can find him?" Mac asked.

" Yeah, Wall Street. He's a big time trader. Thinks he's smart as a whip. Plus last night, they had a huge arguement."

" Do you know what it was about?" Stella asked.

" Hell if I know. It's not my business. That was between them."

Noelle then went down the hall and shut the door to her apartment. Stella looked at Mac.

" So what do you make of that?"

" Sounds like we might be dealing with more trouble then cooperation from her."

It was a little while later, Mac went to the medical examiners office to talk to Sid on the COD of Zoey Tyler.

" Cause of death is a stab would to the chest, but there're also multiple marks on her to concluded that she was also beaten beforehand."

Mac looked at the marks and came up with the same conclusion.

" Did you find anything else to change the cause of death?"

Sid shook his head.

" The COD was the stab wound. If I find anything else, I'll let you know."

Mac nodded his head and went to the lab where trace was being processed. At the crime scene a trail of blood was found which belonged to the victim. At the processing scene, several fingerprints were found on the door to the apartment. Stella then came up to him.

" Mac, we've got some hits on the fingerprints. One of them belongs to our victim, the other to Jeffery Malton, and to Noelle Foster."

" I wonder what else Noelle knows."

" Sounds like she may know something. Who do you want to talk to first?"

Mac thought for a moment.

" We'll talk to Jeffery Malton first, he might not have any idea that his girlfriend has just become a murder victim."

Stella and Mac went out of the crime lab to go talk to Jeffery Malton and to find out more about Zoey Tyler's murder.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac and Stella went to the NYSE to look for Jeffery Malton. Stella saw him from a distance and went up to him. Jeffery was sitting at his desk when Mac and Stella came up to him.

" Jeffery Malton?"

Jeffery looked up.

" Who wants to know? Who are you?"

" I'm Detective Bonasara, this is Detective Taylor. We're from the crime lab."

" Crime lab? What do you want from me?"

" You know a Zoey Tyler?"

Jeffery just nodded his head.

" She was found dead in her apartment this morning," Mac told him.

Jeffery got up.

" What did you say? How?"

" She was murdered. Noelle Foster told us where we could find you. Your prints were also found in her apartment."

Jeffery looked at them.

" How in the world do you have my prints already?"

" Priors," Stella told him," Once you're in the system, it's permanent."

" I get the picture."

Jeffery then again sat down.

" She was fine when I left her last night. Everything was fine."

Jeffery put his head down.

" Zoey and I were together last night. We, well, it was perfect evening."

" That's not what Noelle told us," Stella added.

Jeffery looked up and scoffed.

" Noelle? Are you kidding me? She's like a python. Destroys everything in her path. Okay, maybe I'm blowing it out of proportion, but that girl has a few screws loose. She's a few short of a six pack. She's 5'2, blond, and nothing but trouble. Zoey, now she was a beauty. Those hazel eyes of hers is what drew me to her. Plus, she was 5'6. What more could a man ask for."

" Sounds like you don't like Noelle," Mac said," We know what she looks like."

" I like her fine. Noelle is just jealous. She was jealous of Zoey and I. She didn't have a boyfriend and Zoey had me. Get the picture?"

" Noelle told us you had a fight with Zoey the night before?"

Jeffery only nodded his head.

" We always fight, but then we have fun making up. Noelle, she's not an angel. She and Zoey would get into it too. In fact, they got into the other day, over the fact that she was flirting with me."

Jeffery just grinned and laughed.

" You find that amusing Mr. Malton?" Mac asked.

" You can call me Jeff. In fact I do, Noelle would flirt with me, and I'd humor her and flirt back. Pissed Zoey off and that's what we fight about, but then it blows over. What else would you like to know?"

" Anybody else that you can think of that would have it in for Zoey?"

Jeffery shook his head.

" Not that I can think of. Zoey was a sweetheart. She taught pre-school and the kids loved her. I loved her more then anything. You want my opinion, you need to talk to Noelle."

" We have, she found Zoey this morning. Noelle was the one who called for help."

" Let me guess, she didn't want to talk? That's Noelle all over. She has a record too. Check into it if you don't believe me."

" We will," Mac told him," Don't leave town Mr. Malton. We may have more questions later."

Mac handed him a card and Jeffery took it.

" I wouldn't dream of it. Noelle, on the other hand, she might give you some problems."

Stella looked at the man who just grinned at her. Stella wasn't amused by the blond haired blue eyed young man, who seemed to be flirting with her.

Mac and Stella then left the building.

" Do you want to go talk to Noelle again?"

" No need to right now Stella. We need to go over the crime scene to see if there's anything we missed. Then we can decide what step needs to be taken next."


	3. Chapter 3

When Mac and Stella went back to the crime lab later that afternoon, something wasn't right. The lab seemed quieter then normal. Maybe it was because the lab didn't have any open cases except the one they were currently working on. Stella was a bit puzzled by Jeffery Malton's attitude.

" He didn't seem too surprised Mac. We just told Jeffery his girlfriend was dead and he didn't even flinch. I think he's lying about what he told us."

" You think he was still at odds with Zoey?"

Stella nodded her head.

" We need to go back to the apartment and then talk to Noelle. There's something off about her too."

" Mac we know both of them have records in the system."

" One of them is our killer, I have this gut feeling. We need to find the murder weapon. Then we can focus more. Without the murder weapon, we're no where near solving the case."

Stella sat down.

" He got to you, didn't he?"

" He made my skin crawl. I wonder what the real deal is between Jeffery and Noelle. Maybe they were seeing each other behind Zoey's back."

" Good motive for murder, in both their cases."

Meanwhile, back at his office Jeffery had his head down on the desk. The words of Zoey's death finally hit him.

" I have to get out of here. I have to find out who did this."

Jeffery left his office and went to his pick up which was in the parking garage. He started it up, but then again put his head down.

" I know who did this and they're going to pay for it."

Jeffery then drove back to the apartment where Zoey lived and saw that her apartment was still sealed off with crime scene tape. He then went down the hall and knocked on Noelle's door. Noelle answered it and looked at him.

" What the hell do you want Jeff?"

" What did you do to Zoey? You killed her didn't you?"

Noelle looked at him with shock.

" I didn't kill her, I found her lying there."

" A likely story to cover your own ass. I told those crime lab detectives about the fight you and Zoey had, plus your criminal record."

Noelle crossed her arms.

" You have a record too you jerk. You've had your share of fights with Zoey."

" So?"

" That's something for the detectives to look into."

Jeffery then stepped away.

" I'm going to prove you killed her Noelle and then you're going to pay."

Jeffery then walked away. Noelle shut the door and leaned up against it.

" I'll prove you killed her. Then you'll pay."

Back at the crime lab, Stella was still uncomfortable about the conversation with Jeffery Malton. Mac noticed and went up to her.

" You okay?"

" Jeffery Malton. The look he gave gives me the chills. For some reason, I feel that he did it Mac. He killed Zoey, but then I think on why we gave up on Noelle Foster so fast."

" She didn't have much to say and Noelle was the one who found Zoey. Tomorrow we'll have another talk with her and see if she knows anything else."

The next day, the team was back on the case. No new evidence was found on what killed Zoey. Flack took it upon himself to go talk to Noelle. Noelle didn't seem surprised to see him.

" What can I do for you detective?"

" Zoey Tyler?"

" What else do you need to know except I was the one who found her?"

" May I come in?"

" No. Go away."

Flack looked at Noelle who crossed her arms and pushed strands of hair out of her eyes.

" It would help if you cooperate here Ms. Foster, otherwise, we have a problem."

Noelle smiled.

" I don't have anything else to say. You want to know more, get a warrant. I'm done."

" I can charge you with obstruction."

" I don't know what else to tell you detective. I don't know much about the justice system, but I do know I have a right to protect myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Noelle then just shut the door in Flack's face, who wasn't amused by the action. Flack then went to the crime lab and into Mac's office.

" She's going to be a problem Mac."

" Noelle Foster?"

" She refuses to talk to me without a warrant."

" Jeffery did warn us she was going to be a problem," Stella added.

" She's proving it," Flack said," So how do we handle this?"

Mac then heard his phone ring.

" Taylor?"

" _What you're looking for can be found in Noelle Foster's apartment. You'll get some answers."_

" Who is this?"

" _Someone who is trying to help you serve justice for Zoey, that's all."_

" Tell me who you are."

The phone line then went dead.

" What is it Mac?"

" Could be a prank call, but we might need to look into a warrant. Noelle Foster has some questions to answer, and she's going to tell us whether she likes it or not."

It was a little while later, Mac and Stella went back to talk to Noelle. Noelle opened the door and looked at them.

" Don't you ever give up? I told that other detective I'm not saying another word without a warrant or an attorney."

" We have an investigation to do," Mac told her," It would be easier if you just cooperate."

" Easier? You call this easy?"

Mac just shook his head. Noelle wasn't about to cooperate.

" I have a right to my safety and privacy. Now if you don't have a warrant, then have a nice day."

Noelle was about to shut the door, when Mac stopped her.

" If that's the way you want to play Noelle, we'll get a warrant. Not only to talk to you, but search your apartment. Fair warning, don't leave town."

" I don't have anything in here of interest. I certainly didn't kill Zoey. Put that into your notes and I have no reason to run."

" You do have a record though," Stella told her," Caught several times shoplifting."

" So?"

Noelle looked from Mac to Stella.

" It would help if you just answer some questions Noelle," Stella said.

" It would help me if you didn't see me as a suspect in Zoey's death."

" You are," Mac told her," We talked to Jeffery Malton."

" Let me guess, he said that I cause too much trouble. Typical."

There was a moment of silence.

" That's it, I'm done. You want more information, then you'll have to earn it and Jeff, he's full of it."

Noelle then slammed the door.

" What now Mac? She's a problem, that's for sure."

" We need to get a warrant. Noelle is hiding something and we're going to find out what it is."


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later, the only open case on the minds of the crime lab was Zoey Tyler. The murder weapon was still unaccounted for and so was the cooperation of Noelle Foster. Mac was becoming annoyed over the reasons why Noelle wouldn't answer simple questions. So far his request for a warrant hadn't come through. Without a warrant, Noelle still refused to talk. In that time, others were cleared due to checked alibis and records. Mac was in his office going over the evidence when Stella came in.

" You've been looking over that evidence for the last few days Mac."

Mac looked at Stella.

" We still haven't found the murder weapon either and without that warrant we can't talk to Noelle. She's hiding something Stella and we need to find out what it is. Did you get anything else from Jeffery?"

Stella sat down and shook her head.

" He was different this time around. Jeffery was more remorseful. He went on again about Noelle and how she likes to trick people. Apparently Noelle is an even bigger problem then we thought. This doesn't make sense Mac. Noelle said she has nothing to hide. If she does then why won't she talk to us?"

" That's what we need to find out Stella and the sooner we know, the sooner we can solve this case. I'm still waiting on word for a warrant."

Mac then heard his phone ring.

" Taylor?"

Stella just watched as Mac nodded his head and then hung up the phone.

" We've got our break."

" We've got our warrant. Good news for once."

" Next stop is to go talk to Noelle Foster, whether she likes it or not."

Stella and Mac left the crime lab to go pick up their warrant. When they arrived at Noelle's apartment the door was closed, but they knew she was home. Mac knocked on the door.

" NYPD Noelle, we have a warrant."

There was movement inside and then the sound of glass breaking. Mac ended up knocking again, loudly this time.

" Noelle open the door."

A few seconds later, the door opened and there stood Noelle.

" Geez detectives, I just dropped a glass because my hands were wet. There's no need to get hostile."

Mac and Stella looked at her.

" We have a warrant to search your apartment," Stella told her.

" What?"

Mac just showed her the warrant and Noelle shook her head.

" Do you want me to leave?"

" No," Mac answered her," Sit there and don't touch anything. If you do, it's tampering with evidence."

Mac and Stella began their work as Noelle sat on a chair by the kitchen table. Noelle then got up and paced around wondering what they were looking for.

" What the hell do you need to search my apartment for," Noelle thought," I didn't kill Zoey, Jeffery did."

The phone then rang and Noelle just let the machine pick it up.

" _Noelle, you have to get rid of it. This is getting out of hand. Sooner or later the cops are going to find it. Get rid of it Noelle."_

The machine then went off. Mac looked at her.

" Get rid of what Noelle?"

" I have no idea."

Stella got a strange look on her face.

" That was Jeffery Malton. I knew I recognized that voice."

" It would be better for you if you just show us Noelle," Mac told her.

" I don't know what he was talking about. There's nothing here."

" We'll see about that," Stella added.

Mac and Stella continued their search and trusted that Noelle wouldn't touch anything, but Noelle didn't stay, she ended up going out the door with her backpack. Stella was in the back room when she called out for Mac.

" We've got blood here."

Mac ended up lifting up the mattress to see a bloody knife.

" Looks like we may have found our murder weapon."

" Noelle."

" Time to bring her in. She's got some questions to answer."

When Mac and Stella went out into the living room to get Noelle, she was gone.

" Mac, she's gone."

Mac got on his phone and put out an APB on Noelle.

" Suspect could be armed and dangerous. Approach with caution."

Mac and Stella then went out of Noelle's apartment and quickly marked it as a crime scene. On the way out of the building, Mac gave what evidence he and Stella found to Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe who were waiting outside.

" Get this back to the lab ASAP. This could be our murder weapon. I want the results as soon as possible."

" We'll get on it Mac. What about Noelle Foster?" Danny asked.

" Stella and I will look for her along with Flack. This time, Noelle isn't going to get away."

" She couldn't of gotten far. Then again, she's full of surprises."

Danny and Lindsay went one way while Mac and Stella went the other way. Their search for Noelle was now the main focus.


	5. Chapter 5

The search for Noelle had gone into a second hour. Mac wondered where she went and how fast Noelle was able to get there. Flack wasn't having much luck either searching. The team wasn't about to give up for Noelle was out there somewhere. Mac and Stella continued to search areas where Noelle could've gone.

" It's like she just disappeared into thin air. She didn't get that much of a head start."

" She's smarter then we thought Stella. We underestimated her. Noelle is out there and we're going to find her."

" Where else can we look? We tried the bus station, which is where we thought she was heading. Noelle wants to get out of town Mac."

Meanwhile, Flack was asking at places along where Noelle lived. Nobody seemed to recognize her. As he was going out of one building, Flack thought he caught a glimpse of her.

" Noelle?"

People turned towards his direction, including the young lady, he thought was Noelle and it was. Noelle ended up running ahead.

" Noelle stop."

Noelle kept on running as fast as she could and down into the subway. She didn't notice that Flack was calling for back up.

" She's in the subway. Suspect is in the subway."

Flack went down into the subway, but didn't yet draw his weapon. People were walking everywhere and he didn't want to scare the public for no reason, even though there was a reason. Noelle was hiding behind a pole as Flack walked by. Noelle has stopped to catch her breath and stay hidden.

" Sucker. Don't you know how to look right?"

Noelle again watched as Flack scanned the area and then headed back her way. Trying to stay out of his eyesight, Noelle came out and went into the other direction, not knowing Flack saw her.

" NYPD, stop right there."

Noelle didn't listen, she was about to be apprehended. She was fighting not to get caught.

" She's heading up the south side entrance. We can corner her."

Noelle didn't look in front of her or in back of her. As she went up, Noelle suddenly stopped in her tracks. Mac and Stella were right in front of her and when she was about to go back down, there was Flack. What Noelle noticed the most, was all three of them had their service weapons out and pointed right at her.

" Give it up Noelle," Mac told her," You're not about to get away."

Flack brought her up the rest of the way.

" You just brought more trouble for yourself," Flack told her," How do you feel about that?"

" I'm not saying a word. I don't have to. Why don't you leave me alone?"

Mac just went up to her.

" You're under arrest. Possible murder of Zoey Tyler, police pursuit, resisting arrest, and tampering with evidence."

Noelle wasn't amused and avoided any more questions. Noelle as fought when Flack tried to cuff her.

" Don't," Flack told her," You don't want to do that."

" I can do whatever I want. You have nothing on me."

" Guess again," Stella told her," You have a lot to explain."

Noelle was taken back to the precint, but wasn't talking. Mac was still waiting on word from Danny or Lindsay about the evidence that was found in Noelle's apartment. Noelle sat there with her arms crossed and with a frown on her face.

" It would be helpful if you just start talking," Flack told her," There's no way around this."

" You want to bet?" Noelle asked," Don't I have the right to remain silent?"

" If that's the way you want to play it, fine. I'll deal with you later."

Noelle looked at him and then started laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" It doesn't matter."

Noelle took a deep breath and stopped laughing. Flack shook his head. It was several minutes later when the door opened and Mac came in. Noelle saw from the expression on his face, it wasn't amusing news.

" You ready to talk to us?"

" No."

Noelle again crossed her arms.

" She's impossible," Flack said," There's no cooperation on her end."

Mac sat down across from her.

" It's in your best interest to help us out here."

" I have nothing to say not without my attorney."

" That's it then," Flack told her," I've had enough of you. Stand up."

Noelle looked at Flack.

" Who got your nerves in such a rotted knot detective? It can't be me. You would like that the day I first saw you."

Flack made her stand up and Noelle tried to fight him off, but she ended up on the table.

" Another charge we can add Noelle," Mac told her," Assaulting a police office."

" This is police brutality."

Flack looked at her.

" You don't know brutal."

Flack then led her out of the room in cuffs. Mac let out a sigh. If Noelle had nothing to hide, then why was she making this case so hard to follow through on?


	6. Chapter 6

Noelle was in a holding cell, still waiting for her attorney to show up. She began to wonder what was taking so long. The frustration was getting to her.

" It's not the middle of the night. How long to I have to wait?"

Noelle then got her answer when an officer came and got her. Again she was led to the interrogation room, but she didn't see anyone else, except for Flack.

" Have a seat."

Noelle did and just looked at him.

" You're looking at murder one here Noelle. Why are you making this harder?"

" Where's my lawyer? I do have a right to counsel, don't I?"

Flack sat down across from her.

" I would like to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you, don't seem to want to help yourself."

" What can I say? I didn't kill Zoey. Why don't you go look for the real killer! Go look for Jeffery."

" What we have on you tells us a different story Noelle. Help us out here."

Noelle shook her head.

" What kind of game are you playing here? Don't you want to get out of here?"

Noelle just crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling.

" Okay, then you can go rot back in the holding cell. I'm not going to waste my time on you."

Noelle looked at him.

" Like I said, who got your nerves in a knot? Not happy with your life detective? Why don't you just chill out."

Flack went to the door.

" Get her out of my face. I can't stand looking at her anymore."

Another officer came in and took Noelle out. At that same time, Mac came in to see Noelle being led away in handcuffs.

" She's still not talking Don?"

" She claims she didn't kill Zoey. That girl is impossible Mac. We're getting nowhere with her."

Flack sat down at his desk and sighed.

" We've got something. The knife that was found in Noelle's apartment, had Zoey's blood on it, but no useable prints."

" So we still have no proof that Noelle killed her? We don't have any other leads."

" We'll find it. Stella and Danny went back to the apartment and Lindsay is looking over the evidence."

Flack only nodded his head.

Meanwhile, Stella and Danny went back to Noelle's apartment to do some more searching.

" What else are we looking for Stella? Didn't you and Mac find what you need?"

" Not completely. When we realized Noelle took off, we had to take action."

" We have what we need to go after her. The murder weapon was found here."

" There were no useable prints and we don't have a motive either."

Just then they saw someone standing at the door.

" So it's true, Noelle killed her."

Danny and Stella looked to see Jeffery standing there.

" Jeffery Malton," Stella said," May we help you with something?"

" Zoey's apartment is still a crime scene? When will I be able to get in there? I have stuff to sort out."

" Not at this time," Danny told him," We still have a case to solve."

" You arrested Noelle. What else do you need?"

Stella looked at him.

" What motive would Noelle have to murder Zoey and how did you know about Noelle?"

" Jealously of course and the news got out about Noelle's arrest."

" Is that why you left her a message telling her to get rid of something?" Stella asked.

" I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm out of here. Let me know when I can get into Zoey's apartment."

Jeffery then walked away.

" I have a feeling about him Stella. We should've taken him in to answer some more questions."

" We have no other proof. All we found was the murder weapon."

" Which had Zoey Tyler's blood all over it. I think they both were in on it. Jeffery and Noelle both killed her."

" We need to find out who and why Danny. So far we have neither one."

Back at the precinct, Mac again had Noelle in the interrogation room.

" Don't you know how to take a hint? I'm not telling you anything else, not without my lawyer."

" I'm not buying it. You do have something to say, so why don't you say it."

" Best of both worlds huh? You process crime scenes and interrogate innocent people."

" So far you're not looking innocent Noelle. You know what happened."

Noelle sighed.

" Do you know what they say about confession?"

" I didn't kill Zoey. How's that for a confession Detective Taylor?"

" You know who did though. Who was it Noelle?"

Noelle shook her head.

" I can't tell you because I have no idea."

Mac looked her, he knew Noelle was lying.

" Do you want to help yourself or not?"

Mac didn't get any answer. He felt Noelle knew something. What was she hiding and why was she hiding it?


	7. Chapter 7

Noelle was finally talking to her court appointed attorney. His name was Mark Jacobs. Noelle told what she could, but still wasn't saying much about what happened. Outside the room, Flack, Mac, and Stella looked in.

" How much longer do we have to wait? Flack asked," I would like to move on and put this case behind us."

" When the time is right," Mac said," I think Noelle is ready to crack. She's been hiding something and it's about to come to the surface."

Stella didn't say anything.

" Do you have an opinion on this Stella?"

" I don't think she did it Mac. When Danny and I were in Noelle's apartment, Jeffery Malton showed up wondering when he could get into Zoey's apartment. When he was told it would be awhile, he walked away and didn't look happy about it. Danny thinks that both had a hand in the murder. We checked Zoey's apartment again, but there was nothing else."

The door then opened and they were looking at Noelle's attorney. The man was slender with dark hair, and stood about 5'11.

" You may come in now detectives. Fair warning, Noelle didn't say much."

The three of them went into the room to see Noelle was sitting there with her hands on the table.

" You ready to tell us what you know Noelle?" Mac asked.

Noelle shook her head.

" This is a waste of time," Flack said," She's guilty in my book."

" I didn't do it. What's wrong with you? Why are you being so cold?"

Noelle looked at Flack, but then looked away.

"Noelle please," Mr. Jacobs told her," Just tell them what you told me."

" Why? They won't believe me."

Stella sat down across from her. Noelle sighed and Stella saw the tears in her eyes.

" You know what happened," Stella said," Tells us what happened Noelle."

Noelle knew her heart was pounding. Mac then sat down and saw the look in Noelle's eyes, it was fear.

" It's okay," Mr. Jacobs said" Talk to them."

Noelle again shook her head.

" It was Jeffery wasn't it?" Stella asked," Jeffery Malton killed Zoey."

" If you help us," Mac told her," Maybe we can help you."

" Why would you want to help me after everything I've done? All the trouble I've caused."

Noelle again looked away.

" She's impossible," Flack said," We're getting nothing from her."

There was silence for a brief moment before Noelle spoke up.

" I saw Jeffery and Noelle get into it. They we're yelling at each other like crazy. I was walking by her apartment to see them standing there. The door was slightly open, so I stopped."

Noelle then stopped what she was saying. She shook her head.

" How could I just leave her there when I could've helped her? If I came back, Zoey might still be alive. Zoey wasn't my favorite person, but she didn't deserve what Jeffery did to her. Nobody deserves that. What kind of person would leave someone there to die?"

" A heartless one," Flack told her," There's more isn't there?"

" Jeffery stabbed her. He then saw me and dragged me down to where his pick up was. He still had the knife he used to stab Zoey. Jeffery wrapped it into some towels and put it in the backseat of his car, inside his jacket. He told me if I told anyone, I would regret it. He then drove off."

" You just stood there and let Zoey die," Flack said.

" I thought he would come back and then he set me up for the fall. Jeffery got into my apartment and planted everything and for the record, I'm not heartless."

Noelle then let out another sigh. There wasn't anything else to say.

" So you see detectives," Mr. Jacobs said," Noelle isn't guilty of murder."

" May I go home now?"

" Not so fast," Mac told her," You still have other pending charges."

Noelle crossed her arms. Mac then went out of the room with Flack and Stella.

" We got what we need to bring in Jeffery," Stella said.

" Not quite," Mac said," We need a warrant to search his truck."

" I'll get on it," Flack said," What about Noelle?"

" Noelle isn't going anywhere except back to the lock-up until her arraignment tomorrow. She's got other charges that she can't get out of."

Stella and Flack went to go check on getting a warrant while Mac went back into the interrogation room.

" You have no other grounds to hold my client Detective Taylor," Mr. Jacobs said.

" As a matter of fact I do. Noelle isn't going anywhere."

" I didn't kill Zoey."

" You did tamper with evidence and resisted arrest. Until the arraignment tomorrow, you're going back to the lock up."

Mr. Jacobs got up.

" Then I'll see you tomorrow for the arraignment detective. Noelle, I'll help you out of this."

Mr. Jacobs left the room and Noelle looked at Mac.

" Why can't I go home? I'm not going anywhere."

" You don't get it do you? You may have not committed murder, but you're just as guilty."

Noelle sat back and Mac motioned for her to stand up. Noelle did, but wasn't happy about it. Another officer came and took Noelle back to the holding area. Flack then came up.

" Stella and I filed for the warrant. We should know in a few hours. So what about Noelle?"

" Noelle is just as guilty Don. She's not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

Stella went with Flack and Danny to talk to Jeffery Malton. The warrant they asked for came faster then they expected. The three of them went up to Jeffery who was at his desk.

" Jeffery Malton," Stella said.

Jeffery turned around and looked at them.

" Detectives, what can I do for you?"

" We have a warrant to search your vehicle," Danny told him.

Jeffery looked at them with a puzzled look.

" What for? Didn't you arrest Noelle for Zoey's murder?"

" New evidence has come to the surface," Flack said," Question is, are you going to cooperate?"

Jeffery got up.

" I don't have a choice. You just said you had a warrant."

Jeffery went down to the parking garage with the three detectives. He then just stayed a few feet back as they searched.

" What are you looking for?" Jeffery asked.

Nobody gave him an answer. Danny then looked in the backseat and found the denim jacket.

" What do we have here?"

Stella and Flack looked at it.

" Looks like blood," Flack said.

Jeffery didn't say a word.

" What are the odds that this is Zoey Tyler's blood?" Stella asked him.

Jeffery again was silent.

" Nothing to say?" Flack asked.

" Not without my attorney. Why would I kill Zoey? I loved her."

" Until we find out," Stella told him," You're coming with us."

Jeffery shook his head as Flack cuffed him.

" You'll discover that I had nothing to do with this. This is all Noelle's doing. She's slick detectives. Noelle is an unpredictable mess, which is what I meant when I said she was a python. She sticks her knows where is doesn't belong. Noelle Foster is no angel."

At the precint a little while later, Jeffery sat there with his arms crossed.

" Did he tell you anything about what was found in his pick up?" Mac asked.

" He clamed up, said he wouldn't say another word without an attorney," Stella answered," My gut feeling tells me we found Zoey's killer."

" Let's go see what we can get out of him," Mac said," Where did Flack go?"

" He's on the phone with the D.A. This is a strong case. Once we get the results from the lab we will discover the truth."

Mac and Stella went into the room where Jeffery was.

" You have nothing to hold me on. You're going to have to let me go. Noelle killed Zoey, not me."

" Not from what we found in your truck," Stella told him," A denim jacket soaked in blood."

Jeffery shook his head.

" Noelle is a sneaky little devil. She planted it."

" Noelle claims you planted that knife in her apartment," Mac said.

" Of course she did. Anything to get the heat off her. Don't believe a word that bitch tells you. Noelle hated Zoey."

Stella then heard her phone ring and it was Danny calling.

" What have you got Danny?"

" _Results are in. The blood on the jacket belongs to Zoey Tyler and the towel we found in the truck also came back to Zoey Tyler."_

Stella hung up the phone.

" We've got a match. Zoey Tyler's blood and it was in your truck."

Jeffery shook his head.

" You got something else to say Mr. Malton?" Mac asked.

" I didn't work alone. Noelle is just as guilty. Okay, so I killed Zoey and I set up Noelle. I had to get her out of my life. Noelle caused nothing but trouble. I have nothing more to say."

" I hope you enjoy your new life," Stella said," You'll be doing it from a prison cell."

Jeffery was led out of the room and to the holding area. Noelle saw him from a distance.

" Okay, so now Jeffery is here. Does that mean I get to finally go home?"

It was about an hour later, Noelle was still in a holding cell waiting on word when she could go home. Noelle then saw Flack come in.

" Noelle, come with me."

Noelle got up slowly and went out with Flack back to the interrogation room. Inside that room were her attorney, along with Mac and Stella.

" What's going on? Why am I back in here?" Noelle asked.

" Sit down Noelle," Mac told her.

Noelle did, but still didn't understand what's going on.

" Ms. Foster. I'm Frank Drexel from the D.A. office. I've gone over this case with the detectives and I'm here to offer you a deal."

Noelle shook her head.

" You mean I can't go home? I saw Jeffery. You know he killed Zoey."

" Listen to what they have to say Noelle. It's a fair deal," Mr. Jacobs told her.

Noelle looked at Mr. Drexel. The dark haired man sat down across from her.

" The deal on the table is for you to testify against Jeffery Malton and to plead guilty to the other charges."

" I'll testify against Jeffery, but I don't think the other charges are right."

" If you don't take the deal, you're looking at serious jail time," Mac warned her.

Noelle looked at everyone in the room.

" It's a fair deal Noelle," Mac said," I told you helped us, we'll help you."

Noelle sighed.

" Okay, I'll do it. What other conditions are there?"

" 3 years probation and community service for 1 year. However, if you break any of those conditions then the charges will be reinstated," Mr. Drexel told her.

Noelle nodded her head.

" So when do I get to go home?"

" After the arraignment tomorrow," Mr. Drexel answered," Until then you stay here."

" This has been the longest day of my life, I'm ready for it to be over," Noelle said.

Noelle was then taken back to the holding area. By now it was very late in the day.

" Tomorrow it'll be all over," Noelle thought," At least I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

Noelle didn't like the idea of spending the night in a holding cell before the arraignment. She woke up only to look at darkness. The only light she saw came from down the corridor.

" A new day, but not the place I wanted to wake up in."

It was a little while later when she was escorted from the precinct to the courthouse. In the distance she saw Jeffery who was being escorted by another officer. Noelle sighed, deep down she was scared, but she wasn't going to show it. Noelle came into the courtroom and went to the table where her lawyer Mr. Jacobs was waiting.

" How you doing Noelle?"

" I feel like crap. I can't wait to get home and get out of these clothes."

" Relax. You know what to do."

Noelle sat down and nodded her head.

" It still doesn't seem right," Noelle thought.

It was several minutes later when the courtroom was brought to order by the bailiff. Noelle didn't say another word. The only thing she was thinking of was getting out of there, going home to clean up, and sleeping in her own bed. She wasn't thinking about what she had to do or what she needed to do.

" Miss Foster?" she heard.

" Yes?"

" How do you plead to the charges that were just read to you?"

Noelle stood there silent for a moment.

" Noelle?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

" Guilty," Noelle blurted out," But I don't like it."

The guilty verdict was noted and the agreement was mentioned by the D.A. Noelle still wasn't amused by the deal she made. The judge then looked at her.

" Noelle Foster, you are released due to the conditions you agreed to. The community service is to be set up as soon as possible. I'll give you two days. If the service hasn't been set up, you'll be in violation. Do you understand?"

" Yes, your honor."

" Case closed. You'll be escorted back to the precinct you were held out to collect any personal belongings."

Noelle again sighed as the judge called the next case, which wasn't Jeffery's. Noelle was glad that she didn't have to be there for his arraignment, but she dreaded the upcoming trail. Noelle went back to the precinct and couldn't wait to get out of there.

" Finally, I get to go home."

While she was waiting to sign a release form, Mac came up to her.

" You heading home now?"

Noelle looked at him and didn't say a word. She had noticed him in the courtroom along with Flack.

" Miss," the officer said.

Noelle just signed the release form.

" You got a fair deal."

" You expect a medal for your good deed detective?"

" You don't seem grateful."

" Should I be?"

Noelle was given her stuff and Noelle began to walk on.

" Maybe I shouldn't have helped you keep your ass out of jail."

Noelle looked at him.

" Harsh words. You do have a lady in front of you. Don't you have any respect?"

" You've got a real attitude problem Noelle. One of these days that's going to work against you."

Neither one of them said a word, until Noelle began to walk away, but then she stopped.

" I'll see you around Detective Taylor. Then again, I hope never to run into you again."

Noelle went out of the precinct as Flack came up behind him.

" There she goes. Hopefully we'll never deal with her again after Jeffery Malton's trial."

" I have a feeling Don that Noelle isn't going to go away. Noelle was plenty of trouble."

" So you're thinking that we'll deal with her again?"

Mac nodded his head.

" Noelle Foster. Codename: Trouble."

" Jeffery's trial starts later this week. Noelle has to show up Mac, if not the charges will be reinstated."

" That's what I think she's going to do. We're going to have to make sure she shows up. Noelle does what she wants."

" Maybe she'll surprise us."

Mac shook his head and headed outside. Noelle was sitting outside the precient.

" I thought you were going home?"

" I'm waiting for my father. Go away."

" If you don't show up, I'll come after you."

Noelle stood up.

" You do what you have to. You don't scare me detective. Mark my words, I'll be there."

Noelle then saw her father pull up and Mac just watched as the car drove away.

" We'll see about that."


	10. Chapter 10

The day of Jeffery's trial came up faster then Noelle wanted it to. Her father dropped her outside the courthouse and then went on his way. Instead of going inside the building, Noelle sat outside the courthouse for she dreaded going inside.

Inside the building, Mac was waiting to see if Noelle would show up. Stella and Flack were with him.

" So far Noelle is a no show," Flack said.

" I warned her if she didn't show up, I would go after her myself, looks like that's what I have to do."

" She still has 30 minutes before the trial begins," Stella said.

Mac didn't wait any longer. He went outside to see Noelle sitting there.

" Shouldn't you be inside?"

Noelle looked at him.

" I've got time. I told you I would be here Detective Taylor. Now go away."

Mac didn't move so Noelle got up.

" You think I'm going to take off don't you?"

" I'm here to make sure you don't and if you do, I'll be right behind you."

Noelle shook her head and walked forward.

" You don't know me at all."

Noelle went into the building and began walking another way. Stella ended up stopping her.

" The courtroom you need to be in is that way."

" I'm going to the ladies room. Come with me if you're afraid I'll sneak away."

Noelle then walked on and into the ladies room. It was ten minutes later and Noelle hadn't come out. Stella went in there to see Noelle sitting on one of the lounge chairs with her head down.

" Noelle?"

Noelle looked up and Stella saw the tears in her eyes.

" Are you okay?"

" No."

Stella sat down next to her.

" You want to talk about it? It'll be off the record."

" I have nobody to support me here. My father thinks it's more important to tend to his clients then to me. I have to go in there and testify against someone who committed a deceitful act. Do you know what it's like to feel all alone?"

The silence in the room didn't help Noelle one bit.

" No, how stupid of me. Why would you care?"

Noelle sighed. She felt that she wasn't getting anywhere.

" My parents divorced when I was 16. When it was final, my mother moved back to Michigan. I stayed here with my father."

Again Noelle went silent.

" I know it's not much of excuse, but that's why I lash out. It's hard to trust anyone. Now I understand why Christopher left."

" Who's that?"

" My older brother. He applied for a job out of state and now he lives in Miami. He wants nothing to do with our father. Chris told me our father was no good, but I didn't want to believe it. After awhile, I did. That's why I have such a bad attitude. Nobody cares about me."

" That's why you ran away?"

Noelle nodded her head.

" Why didn't you say anything?"

" I thought you already knew. Once it's in the system, it stays there. I don't want to go in there. This situation scares me. Jeffery killed Zoey. I saw it with my own eyes. Why do I need to do this?"

" You don't have much of a choice Noelle. You made a deal. Would you rather end up in jail?"

Noelle went to the door.

" I guess not. I would feel better if I was important to my father. I wish I could take it back, running away, but I can't."

Noelle went out of the ladies room to look at Mac and then Flack.

" No need to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

" You're sure taking your time," Mac said.

" Do you have anything better to do then judge people you don't know?"

" I know you Noelle. Nothing but trouble."

Noelle shook her head and walked on.

" She looked different Mac. You want to know what I think, Noelle is scared," Flack said," She doesn't want to admit it."

" This case scares her, not us," Stella said," She just told me something I didn't even think about."

" Nothing about her would surprise me," Mac said.

" How about a father who would rather be at work then support his daughter?"

There was silence between the three of them.

" Her father just dropped her off and then went on his own way," Stella said," Mac, Noelle is in pain. That's why she lashes out and why she ran away."

" Doesn't sound like an excuse," Mac said.

" It sounds like a call for help," Flack added," Where's her mother?"

" In Michigan. That's where Noelle grew up, that's what she told me anyway."

Mac looked down the hall and saw Noelle waiting outside the courtroom.

" She doesn't have anyone here for her," Stella said," I'm going back to the lab to see what else I can dig up. Noelle has a scarred past. There's something else."

" What else did we miss?" Flack asked.

" Noelle said she thought we already knew. Something else happened to her to make her the way she is. There's a reason to her attitude and I'm going to find out what it is."

Stella left the courthouse and went back to the lab. She was determined to find out what happened to Noelle and what other reasons she had to her bad attitude.


	11. Chapter 11

The case was on recess so Mac went back to the lab to see what Stella was up to. As the trial went on, Mac began to wonder what Noelle was going through and if there was any sense to her attitude. Noelle's statement wasn't enough for the D.A. Her testimony against Jeffery was what they wanted. When Noelle was called, Mac could see that she wasn't comfortable with the situation. Jeffery's attorney grilled into her about how she was the one who actually let Zoey lie there and die. When Noelle got off the stand, she sat back down with her head in her hands. It wasn't over for her yet, Noelle knew she might be called up again. Mac went to the office where Stella was.

" Stella."

Stella was reading a stack of papers when he came up.

" Is all this on Noelle?"

" Yep. This isn't the first time Noelle has testified in a courtroom. That's what she meant when we thought we knew. You need to take a look at this."

Mac began reading the article Stella had given to him.

" She testified in court against the man who raped her back in Michigan."

Mac nodded his head.

" She was only 19 Mac and it was someone she knew. Plus, her father wasn't there for her at that time either. According to that article, he was too busy to even consider it."

" Now it makes sense on why she acts the way she does. According to this, it was a former classmate she kept in touch with."

" She's hurting Mac. Noelle acts out because she is scared."

Meanwhile, Noelle was outside the courthouse not happy at all with the situation she was going through. Flack ended up coming up to her.

" How are you holding up?"

Noelle looked at him.

" Fine. What's it to you?"

" Will you stop with the attitude. Believe it or not, I do happen to care."

Noelle looked away.

" I know you don't like this and I know deep down, you're scared."

" So I am scared. So what? I told you I have nobody to support me."

Flack sat down next to her.

" I know what happened to you back in Michigan."

Noelle looked at him.

" How?"

" It's a part of my job to investigate."

Noelle shook her head.

" You don't trust anyone do you?"

" I don't have a reason to."

" If it's anyone you can trust, it's a cop."

" Right. You didn't think of sharing your information with Detective Taylor? You just let him grill into me?"

" He has his own way of doing things."

Noelle got up and paced around.

" Things went downhill after my family moved here. I was only 12. My older brother was 15. Things were fine at first, but then my father thought work was more important. My mother got fed up and after the divorce she moved back to Michigan. When Christopher was old enough, he got out too. He now works for our uncle in Miami. I don't even have him here. I have nobody."

" Have you talked to your father about how you feel?"

" I tried. All he told me was that I was going to be okay. I'm far from okay detective. I'm pissed at him. You want to know why I don't trust anyone and why I'm even afraid of the cops."

Noelle again sat down.

" I've learned to love New York. I got into trouble to get my father's attention. It didn't help much. Yes, he bailed me out those times. I need him now and he doesn't care. I'm jumping around here. I don't care for cops because they carry guns. I hate guns. I was raped at gunpoint by someone I thought I could trust. Turns out I was wrong. The only person you can trust is yourself. My heart feels so empty right now."

Noelle then got back up.

" I'm going back inside before I do something stupid, like run off without you knowing."

Flack didn't really know what Noelle was going through and there was nothing he could say to reassure her. He just watched her as she went back inside.

Back at the lab, Mac was going over more paperwork. Stella ended up coming into his office.

" I don't know if you noticed the time, but isn't it time to get back to the courthouse?"

" I thought about going to talk to her father. The building he works in is a block away from there."

" Do you think that would help? He might tell you what Noelle told us."

" This man isn't much of a father Stella. He might be a high powered accountant, but Noelle doesn't deserve to be treated this way. To be ingnored by your own father must be devestating for her."

" She had tears in her eyes Mac. Noelle might not be happy right now, but she loves her family. They mean everything to her."

"They let her down. I'm going to talk to Lyle Foster and knock some sense into him. Noelle needs him."

Mac left his office and went to go talk to Noelle's father, it might be a waste of time, but it was worth a shot.


	12. Chapter 12

Mac decided to go talk to Noelle's father. He understood now why Noelle acted the way she did. Her family wasn't exactly picture perfect. When he got to the office of Noelle's father, Mac was told that he was with a client.

" I need to speak to Mr. Lyle Foster. This is an important matter."

The secretary went inside the board room and a few minutes later a man came out with a stern look. The man was about 6 feet tall with dark hair and glasses."

" Who are you and why are you bothering me? I have clients to take care of."

" Detective Mac Taylor. I'm from the New York Crime Lab, Mr. Foster."

" What do you want with me?"

" It's not what I want, it's your daughter."

The man nodded his head.

" I see. If you haven't noticed it, Noelle is an adult, not a child. I don't need to be there to hold her hand. I have work to do."

" That doesn't mean she doesn't deserve your support. Noelle has nobody with her."

" Do you have children of your own detective?"

" No."

" Then who are you to judge me? Noelle has to take care of her own problems now."

Mac became silent for a moment.

" If we're done, I have to get back to my meeting. If you need to talk to me again, call my office and make an appointment."

" You don't think what Noelle is going through is important? This is your daughter we're talking about."

" Like I said. Noelle got herself into this, she has to get herself out. Why don't you go to Michigan and talk to her mother? I don't see her here either."

Mac turned to walk away, but then again looked at the stern man.

" If I were you, I'd think about what's important. Noelle needs you, not someone who thinks all she does is cause trouble."

Mac then left the office and went back to the courthouse. In a few minutes, Jeffery's trial was going to get underway again. Outside the courtroom, Mac happened to see Noelle talking to some woman. The woman was slightly taller then Noelle with blond hair. He was hoping that woman was her mother, Noelle needed family there right now. Mac walked up to Noelle.

" Noelle."

Noelle looked at him.

" Detective Taylor."

Mac saw the look in Noelle's eyes, she was still afraid, but seemed calmer. The woman standing next to Noelle nodded her head.

" Are you her mother?"

" Yes. Grace Dendrink. I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I was out of town on business. When I got home, there was a message from Noelle. I couldn't believe it. I know my daughter didn't cooperate at first and she got herself in trouble."

" We gave her a deal and she accepted it. I just had a talk with your father."

Noelle shook her head.

" You talked to my ex-husband? I wondered where he was at."

" He's busy with his clients," Noelle said," What else is new? When I got arrested, he didn't even show up. I had to wait hours for a lawyer. I've never felt so scared in my life."

Just then the courtroom door opened.

" Court is about to be resumed," the bailiff said," You can take your seats."

Noelle sighed.

" I don't like this one bit."

" Noelle?"

Noelle turned and couldn't believe who she saw.

" Chris?"

" You think I wouldn't be here for you?"

" I thought you would never come back to New York because of dad."

" You're my sister Noelle. I just hate myself for not coming sooner, especially after the first phone call."

Noelle just hugged her brother, who hugged her back.

" Noelle it's time to go in," Mac told her.

" Who are you?" Chris asked.

" Detective Mac Taylor."

" You're the one who arrested her?"

" Chris, he was just doing his job," Noelle said," I'm not mad about it anymore."

Chris nodded his head.

" I know, I'm sorry. I know what it's like. I work for a law firm in Miami. I told them I had to come to New York to support my sister."

Noelle smiled and had tears in her eyes.

" It's going to be fine Noelle," her mother told her.

" I feel better now. Time to get this over with."

Noelle went back into the courtroom and sat down. She had what she needed for now, but how long will it last?


	13. Chapter 13

It was two days later, Jeffery's trial was now over and it was a big relief for Noelle, who almost lost it on the stand. Noelle now felt that she needed to get something else off her mind, so she went to the one place she never thought she would go, the crime lab. The lab was busy with people going from place to place. Noelle didn't know what to think. Was she showing up at the wrong time? Noelle sighed and continued on.

" May I help you?" someone asked.

Noelle turned to see a uniformed officer looking at her.

" I need to speak to Detective Mac Taylor, it's important."

Noelle was escorted to Mac's office by another officer.

" Excuse me, Detective Taylor. This young lady needed to speak to you."

Mac looked at Noelle.

" I can escort her back out if necessary."

" No, it's okay. She can stay."

The officer ended up leaving. Noelle didn't move at first, but then did.

" What can I do for you Ms. Foster?"

All of the sudden, Noelle became silent. Her heart pounded over what she needed to stay.

" Noelle?"

" It was a mistake coming here. You don't need me to bother you."

" You obviously came here for a reason."

Noelle then nodded her head.

" What I have to say doesn't seem right. What I did is unforgiveable. I came here to apologize."

" There's no need for you to."

Noelle sighed.

" I don't understand why you went to talk to my father. I was surprised by the course of action. You did something for me and I didn't deserve it. You went out of your way to talk to him. Too bad it didn't work. My father didn't show up. After my parents divorced it was really hard. My mother went back to her maiden name and didn't look back. The last few days, I got more then I bargained for. I've caused too much trouble over the years and that I have to live with."

" I understood why you didn't trust anyone. Your father didn't even blink."

Noelle paced around.

" Please, sit down."

Noelle did just that.

" I needed to come here in person to apologize and to thank you."

" You don't need to Noelle. You're not as much trouble as I thought."

" I know that I can't run away if I'm ever in trouble, especially from the police. You live and you learn. You have the right to your own opinion. I did cause you trouble."

Mac just nodded his head.

" I should get going. My brother is waiting for me. Christopher doesn't care for New York much anymore, but he thinks we need to spend some time together. In fact, I'm going down to Miami for a few days."

" You can't do that. It's against your probation."

" I already had it cleared, by a judge and my probation officer. I'll be back Sunday afternoon. I even made a copy of the forms if you would like one."

Noelle couldn't help but feel nervous. In the back of her mind, she knew that if she didn't come back, Mac would come for her himself. Noelle handed Mac a copy of the forms she was given and he accepted them.

" Anyways, you won't have a problem with me anymore. I'll know better next time."

" I'm sure you will. Maybe in time your father will come around. I'll keep those forms to make sure you keep your word."

" I keep hope on that. My family means the most to me, even though we're far apart. I'll see you around Detective Taylor."

Noelle went to the door but then stopped.

" I did the wrong thing and now I'm paying for it. You have more to attend to then me. You run this whole lab?"

Mac only nodded his head.

" A lot to keep track of. Science wasn't my best subject, but it is fascinating."

" Good luck Noelle. Safe trip, but if you're not back when you say you will, a warrant could be put out."

" I know. I've been warned about that twice already. Good day detective."

Noelle then ended up leaving the office. Stella came in.

" What did Noelle want?"

" To apologize and to say thanks."

" You seemed surprised?"

" Noelle coming here did surprise me. What she said surprised me more. At least she's reconnected with her family, except her father."

" He's not much of a father. What kind of a father would neglect his child in their time of need?"

" At least she has her brother and her mother again. They'll keep in touch with her more often."

" So what now?"

" Case is closed Stella. Noelle isn't so bad once you get to know her."

Stella ended up smiling.

" She rubbed off on you."

" Lost cause who needed help and maybe next time, Noelle won't run away."

" You're thinking we might deal with her again?"

" Who knows. You never know what's going to happen."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a few days later, Noelle was returning from her trip. While walking through the airport she didn't expect to see anyone, but then she ended up seeing Mac, which totally surprised her.

" Detective Taylor?"

" I figured you may need a ride home. I gather your father isn't coming?"

" No. I was going to catch a cab back home. I need to go pick up my suitcase from baggage claim."

Mac nodded his head and the two of them went to baggage claim. Noelle didn't say much else, there was nothing to say.

" How was Miami?"

" It was a nice distraction and also very warm. I spent most of my time inside my brother's apartment. I tried not to think about what was going on back here. Why did you decide to come and get me?"

" So you would get home safe. Believe it or not, I happen to care about what happens to you."

Noelle stopped in her tracks.

" Something wrong Noelle?"

Noelle shook her head.

" I just don't get it. Why all of the sudden do you want to help me detective? I don't deserve it."

" Maybe not, but you also can't go through life feeling that you're all alone."

Noelle just went with Mac to his car, which wasn't too far away from the front doors.

" How did you get a space so close?"

" It's part of the job. It pays to be in law enforcement."

Noelle managed a smile.

" I have something else to tell you Noelle."

" What else do I need to know? I'm back and I'm going to follow through on the deal that was made."

" I knew you would come back. One hour after you left my office, I tossed out your papers. In fact they went right to the shredder. I trusted that you would be back."

" Trust is such a tall order these days."

Noelle shook her head. Mac had surprised her again.

" So what do you need to do now?"

Noelle just got into the car.

" Come tomorrow, I need to talk to my probation officer and set up my community service. That's what I need to concentrate on now."

" Do you need any help?"

" No. Before I left I was given some ideas. I think I'm going to stick with a retirement village. Keep some senior citizens company."

" Sounds like a plan."

Noelle nodded her head.

" I still keep faith that my father will come around. Right now you're more a father to me then he is."

Mac didn't know what to say to that. Noelle thought of him as a father figure. He didn't have children of his own, but for some reason, it felt good to hear that.

" You seem surprised?"

" I am. Noelle, if you need help, don't hesitate to call."

Noelle was again surprised, she was going to keep that in mind. As Mac drove on Noelle had to say what was on her mind.

" If I didn't come back, you would've come down to get me, wouldn't you?"

" It doesn't matter, the point is you did."

Noelle sighed, but it was a happy one. Her life was back on track and she was going to do what she needed to keep it there.


End file.
